Strawberry Swing
by sumtyms
Summary: [AU] Certainly, falling in love was not part of her bucket list... A Shikamaru and Ino love story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I do love ShikaIno**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Princess..._

_There was a time that she felt like one._

_She was gazing across the fields of flowers and strawberries. The sky painted with streaks of orange and gold as the sun starts to set. The breeze rolled on and off the hill, creating waves of grass as it passed along the hill. The wind carried with its leaves of autumn. It was truly the perfect afternoon. _

_She was a princess waiting for her prince to come. Her platinum blonde hair tied up with a pink ribbon which likened to a small tiara was gracing her head. The end of the purple dress she wore ruffled and swayed with the wind as she moves. She can see her own little feet as she was pushed upwards, she felt like she was flying. _

_It was her tower and it was her throne. A small seat reserved only for her. The scent of strawberries and a swing that can make her fly. She smiled as she went higher and higher. The air felt cold against her small face and it made her cheeks flushed and pink. Even then she looked pretty; a vision of what a real princess would look like. The six years old girl closed her eyes and savored the moment._

_It was the spirit of freedom, she felt free, she felt small and she felt flying. _

_She thinks she can do almost anything. _

_As she returned to the ground, the chubby boy pushed her up again. Then she remembered the game she was playing. _

_He was her captor and she was her prisoner. _

_She could have argue to put her down, but she was enjoying the feeling of flying that she just let him, besides she needed to see the arrival of her prince. She strained her eyes as she arrived at the top, looking for any signs of him. _

_When her feet touched the ground, she frowned. There was no sign of him yet, anywhere. He was late and she had been captured for quite some time now. A nagging feeling reside within her that he won't be bothering to look for her. She can already feel the lump on her throat forming as tears began to form on her small blue eyes._

_"I think I had enough, please take me down." She said with her little voice. _

_The chubby boy with swirly cheeks nodded and held the rope of the swing to slow her down. As soon as the swing stopped, he reached for her small hand and gently helped her off. She stood up, dusting her purple dress. _

_"Are you ok, Ino?" The boy asked hurriedly noting the disappointed look on her face. _

_Little Ino nodded and wiped her eyes. _

_"Let her go, troublesome." A lazy voice drawled out of nowhere, startling the two youngsters. _

_She turned around and saw a lazy pineapple head boy. He was walking slowly towards her and her captor. A brown cape was draped over his shoulders. His eyes marked the sign of someone who just awoke from a long nap. _

_The little boy yawned again. "Let her go Chouji." He lifted his right hand and presented him a bag of potato chips. "Here." The boy tossed it over to Chouji, who caught it enthusiastically and nodded. _

_Ino put her hands on her hips and deeply frowned at the arrival of the lazy boy. "You are late, Shika."_

_"I'm here now. Troublesome." He put his little arms up under his head and glanced up the sky._

_"You are still late." Ino scolded. "Where have you been? What if I'm in danger?" She demandingly asked. _

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's Chouji. You know he won't harm you." _

_The chubby boy nodded, agreeing with him. _

_"You are the prince. Prince should not be late." The little girl stomped her feet, impatiently and stuck her tongue out towards the two little boys. Little tears were forming on her eyes as disappointment set in. _

_She run towards the swing and looked down the ground, not wanting them to see her crying. _

_Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other, knowing how upset the little girl was. It was her favorite game after all. And even though she would force them to play the game most of the times, they still gladly join her. She was their friend and they do care for her, even it was troublesome. _

_"Talked to her." Chouji nudged the little Nara as he munched on his chips._

_"Troublesome." He grumbled but complied. He reached inside his pocket and retrieved a small object. It was the reason he was late this afternoon, after all. He closed his small fists and walked towards the little girl. _

_Ino stirred as a shadow fell over her. When she looked up, she saw Shikamaru held his closed hand at her._

_"Here." He said and opened his hand, revealing a small red hair pin. His little face showing a faint blush on his cheeks and he refused to meet her eyes._

_Ino rubbed her eyes and smiled. Really surprised with his sweet gesture, she stood up and hugged the little boy._

_"Troublesome" The young boy mumbled, blushing even further._

_"Thanks Shika!" She smiled happily, as she let him go. She held her hair back and placed the small red pin on her bangs._

_He stared at her, and marveled how pretty and happy she was at the moment just by giving her his simple present._

_They both stood facing each other, smiling._

_It was a perfect day, after all._

* * *

"Miss Yamanaka?"

"Miss Yamanaka?" The voice repeated.

"Ino!"

She heard her name and immediately snapped back to reality. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and rounded her eyes to scan her surroundings. The room she was in was small and painted with white. There was an office desk, a small window and one painting.

She was not sure why, but she focused on the painting. It was a colorful drawing of a strawberry field mixed in with flowers of yellow and gold. An empty swing stood lonely, hanging from a tree in the corner of the painting. It is as if the painter wanted the person to swing higher for him to gaze and appreciate the beauty of the field.

This was ironic and peculiar that just mere moment ago she was imagining she was the small kid and she was playing and swaying on the swing.

It was taking her higher and higher.

"Ino?" A gentle woman voice called her back again to the present.

Ino straightened on her seat and turned to the woman sitting behind the desk. The dark haired woman was wearing a white doctor's lab coat. She was far too pretty to be a doctor, she noted. But although her doctor looked like a couple of years older than her, Ino knew that she was already the best in the field. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't and currently she needed her expertise.

She was her friend now, spending more time with her than any of her friends and family for the past year. Really, she was alienating everyone, as Sakura, her best friend angrily pointed out to her last month.

Ino watched the woman quietly as she scanned the thick bunch of papers she was holding. Ino knew the report was completely about her. She fidgeted on her seat from time to time, waiting and expecting. She hated that part.

Then the doctor glanced up and looked at her with a serious expression on her face.

Ino felt her hands became cold.

"First of all, how are you doing?" The doctor asked with a hint of concern on her voice.

Ino remained muted, eyes wandered and nodded. She gently wiped her sweaty hands with her skirt and placed them a little calmly on her lap. Her demeanor remained calm but deep inside she was growing nervous by the seconds. The news that the doctor has can either break her or save her.

"Shizune you can say it to me." She replied, controlling the shakiness creeping up from her voice. All politeness of calling her a doctor gone but then she knew she won't mind.

Shizune stared at her for a while and nodded. "Your lab results are back." She glanced at the papers and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

Ino shifted and closed her eyes. She felt like she had already expected that to be the result.

"How long?" She asked trying to keep her voice neutral. She can already feel her knees shaking and her legs crumbling.

"Ino, there are still procedures we can try. I am here, we can do this together. Don't give up now." Shizune said to her softly. She reached out to touch the blonde woman's arms..

"I know. But how long?" Ino insisted.

Shizune sighed, as a doctor she hated this part but she needed to be honest to her. All doctors do and part of being her friend, too.

"6 months to a year, at best." Shizune replied.

Ino opened her eyes.

* * *

The terminal was full of people that day, the same as every day. It was late afternoon, rush hour, the busiest part of the day. Workers, students, husbands, wives, old and young. All of them are going places. From here and then, to back again.

The platinum blonde was sitting quietly at the terminal watching the people go by, observing the life all around her. Her eyes were bloodshot and tired. Her mascara was ruined and her cheeks were tainted with dried tears. But even so, when people look at her she was still someone who is beautiful and gorgeous.

A number of people already turned their head towards her directions. She had been in the terminal since morning, after her appointment with the doctor. They all wondered what a pretty girl like her looking so sad and bewildered. She looked like someone who had taken the weight of the world on her shoulder. They wondered who had made her heart broken. Or if someone from her family died. Or she lost her job.

It was peculiar for someone like her, young and beautiful to be seen as sad and alone, when she could have everything in the world.

Ino ignored most of the stares that she received.

She just continued watching the people all around her. The small children being held by their parents. The elderly walking slowly with their canes. Men in black suits rushing towards their business destinations. Lover and couples, stealing kisses from each other. Group of teenagers hanging out together.

And all the while she was sitting there, she was also writing on the small notebook on her lap. It was her journal for the past year.

A creased appeared on her forehead as she read.

The bucket list, she heard it before. A list of things she would like to do before she hit the bucket. How ironic, that she has one now.

As she scanned it, some were difficult, some were not. The list top priority included telling her parents and Sakura. It shouldn't be that easy she knew. She had alienated herself from them for the past year, so she will need some strategy to help her tell them.

Strategy…

She felt she will also need that. She will need help fulfilling some of her items, especially if she wanted to do them all, before, erm, her time is up. Admittedly, she was not exactly someone who strategized or planned. Before, she just let life dictated where she goes.

She glanced at her list again and sighed. The climbing the Konoha mountain part, will also be difficult since it was currently close to public visitors. She also don't know on where and how to find Sasuke.

Her eyes wandered on the list again and found his name.

It included telling him, her best friend, during childhood. He was a genius, she remembered well, she knew he can help her plan them all, if she could just convinced him.

And who says no to a dying woman, right?

For the first time that day she let out a small smile, a little hope forming on her heart.

She reached for her phone and dialed his number.

The phone rings.

"Ino?" A man's voice answered.

"Shikamaru..."

* * *

_As promised, this is my new story. Actually, I have just written the prologue yet but I already have drafted the story outline._

_Based on Strawberry Swing by Coldplay_

_I am also thinking of getting a beta, so please anyone interested PM me. J_

_I hope you all enjoy this, as well as my other stories. I am updating them as well, just see my profile for the updates._


	2. Blindsided

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto. Also thanks to my reviewers, favorites and follows (I never expected that much!). As part of disclaimer this is a work of fiction so I won't go too much to the detail of Ino's sickness… __**Sorry for not detailing it a lot or any misrepresentation I will make.**_

_**This is a love story and Shikamaru and Ino's discovery of love amidst of the difficulty of falling in love**__. Been inspired of a Filipino film with the same premise but not necessarily the same story and of course the Bucket List._

_Lastly, chapter inspired by the song Blindsided by bon iver (Please listen while reading if you can…)_

…

It was deeper in the night when he arrived at the coffee shop. It stood lighted amidst the dark shops on the downtown street. The air breathed a cool February wind as he stopped his black motorcycle near the entrance. Peeking through the window of the cafe, he noticed that only few people were inside. This was expected as the moon was already higher up the sky. It was emitting a cold light on his path.

Dark shadows followed him while he parked his motorbike and removed his head gear. The man shook his head free, running his hand on his pineapple ponytailed hair. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he pushed back and glanced again at his watch. It was rare for him to be out late this night, there are things he would rather be doing and it was troublesome for a guy like him. He removed his black jacket and remained seated on his bike for a while.

He pondered thoughts on what he was doing there. It was early that night when he got a troublesome call from a voice he hadn't heard for a year. The lazy man wondered what would be the reason the troublesome woman would be calling him now and asking him to meet this late in the hour. He was deeply curious on what was the purposed of her call tonight.

Then again, when it comes to her he was always blindsided.

The only thing that registered in him was that she was in trouble. It wasn't the first time that she called him for help. When they were younger the blonde, would always seek him out when she finds herself in troublesome predicament. She would tease him that she was putting his genius to good use. Then, he would sigh, but gives in to her request none the less.

_But still why now?_ It has been more than a year since he last saw and talked to her. She was missing from his life, as drag as it was it bothered him before. Although, the troublesome woman and he neither maintained communication and even though their family was close, he hadn't seen her in family events either.

Of course, he minded that she vanished from them, disappeared from him with not so much of a heads up. Somehow deep inside, he knew that he cared for her, she was her childhood friend after all. It was curiosity, anger and worriedness that were pulling him straight here.

Pushing himself off the bike, he proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. The bell on the door tinkled as he opened it, notifying his arrival. Only the waiter about the entrance noticed him, and greeted him a good evening. Nodding, he roamed his eyes on the well-lighted shop to catch up on the blonde who asked him to meet her.

His eyes hitched to the only blonde in the room. Ino was seated near the window, her back leaning against the chair and her eyes closed, as if she was sleeping. With slow strides he sauntered over to her, basking in her features. His virtuoso mind was quick to notice the difference in her appearance now.

Ino looked pale and thin, much thinner when he last saw her. He knew that the blonde had stopped her troublesome diet years ago, when they had one of their longest arguments about it. It was a war between her dieting and his smoking. Heated shouting matches have taken place between them, resulting in neither of them talking to each other for six weeks. Eventually, he gave in and apologized as he always did for her. In return Ino compromised to stop dieting if he cut off his smoking and they smiled about it.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, looking at her directly. The paleness of her skin really bothered him. Just taking note of her appearance, he knew suddenly something was definitely amiss.

He cleared his throat.

"Hey." The blue eyed woman greeted with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded and sat on the seat opposite her. He noticed her eyes shifted outside and her fingers scrapping the place mat on the table.

Taking a deep breathe, the blonde looked back at him.

"Coffee?"

"I'm good."

"Ok."

"You're alone?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind I called to meet you here tonight."

"It's ok." He replied.

He patiently waited for her to continue but she didn't. They remained sitting quietly for a while, each waiting for someone to break the ice. The coffee shop being much quieter, with them as the last customers.

Ultimately, he relented and gave her "the stare". That's what his closest friends, Ino and Chouji called it when he begins to stare and analyze the situation in front of him. They used to tease him about it for being a genius trait.

"Oh, ok." Ino sighed.

Apparently it worked, since Ino moved in her seat. She reached deep down her bag and presented him a notebook.

"Here." She said, tossing him the notebook. "I need your help doing all these things."

He opened the notebook and scanned her neat handwriting. What was written on it surprised him. It was a numbered list and each one contained tasks that doesn't make sense to him. Raising an eye on her, he said in a lazy and bored tone, "What's this?"

Ino blinked furrowing her brows together. "It's a list, idiot."

"I know it's a troublesome list. Why do you have it?" He snorted, letting out his frustration. Something about tonight was not making sense to him. The troublesome woman was not making sense at all.

She reclined in her chair, her eyes darting left to right, neither meeting his gaze. She looked deep in thought, as if her mind was at war, deciding whether she would tell him or not.

"Because..." she finally answered.

He sighed and put the notebook down in front of her. "Look Ino, I know you need my help, but you need to tell me why. If you are in trouble you can tell me and be honest."

Ino still remained silent and as if scared by his words she looked outside the window.

Sighing deeply again, he started to get up when Ino stopped him.

"Wait." Her words floated in the quiet cafe. It was merely a whisper but he heard her. "Please wait."

Ino finally meet his eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell you.

* * *

The air hung around them, tensed and quiet. The fragility of her emotion was threatening to shatter. It is as if that time stood still for her. She fingered the brim of her notebook, nervously and took notice of the cup of coffee on her side. Controlling the sudden urged to drown the caffeine all at once; she carefully picked the cup and warily sipped its content. It had long been cold, and her tongue appreciated that fact.

She took a deep breath as the man in front of her waited for her answer. Glancing at him, she did notice his impatience at her winding down. Once again, he reverted back to his normal self, the bored and laid back personality that he had carried for the longest time. He sat down easily in the chair waiting for her to speak.

It had been more than a year since she had last seen him and for her nothing about him changed. His eyes still held a big mystery that only a few people she knew had the privileged to decipher. She was proud of the fact that she saw herself as one of those people. His demeanor remained lazy and bored and nothing about him emit that he was genius inside.

Only a few people can read him, and she was one of them.

She hoped he can read her well, too.

Ino put down the cup, now empty of its caffeine content. The coffee shop now was dimly lighted, adding to it the few lights outside that peek through the shop's windows. His frame was just a shadow and as everything that surrounds him. And that surrounds her.

Thankfully, the owner of the cafe has not kicked them out yet. She still had to think about how to tell him.

Her mind hasn't figured out yet if she will tell him everything, or how she can tell him everything. Maybe, calling and meeting him this soon has been a bad idea. He was myriad of memories that she had of her childhood and her net of all things that she wanted to stay. But at the same time, he was also a mirror to her. She always saw her reflection under his gaze, no matter whether she wanted to or not. Even if sometimes she had only seen it and not him.

Would she really rush out?

"Well..." He spoke to break her thoughts, raising an eye on her for her to carry on.

Once again she took in the air; she needed it before she began to speak.

"Well... I have..." She closed her eyes and clamped her hands together. "... Am not well." She opened her eyes and continued, her eyes darting anywhere but with him. "It's been going on for more than a year now. So, I had been going to a special doctor for treatment."

"It was not going on well and…" She paused, taking a deep breath once again.

"I haven't told anyone yet, but I had the latest result yesterday and... I just figured that I will need a list, right... So just in case..." She tried to fight the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes. "I know it's childish, but I read about it and watched it in a movie once. Maybe a good idea..."

She was not sure now if she was making sense anymore.

Glancing at him, his face remained stoic and passive; she knew he was still analyzing her long rambling. If he can make sense of it all, she knew she can't.

She remained quiet waiting for him to speak and finally, after a few minutes he does.

"What is it?"

For the agony, he'd rather know, cause blinded, she wished she can also be blindsided.

"Bone marrow cancer..." She timidly answered.

Shikamaru stood up and with forced, he suddenly pushed his chair hard from the table. There were rare times she had seen him lost his temper and if she can guess now, he was understandably mad at her.

"What the Fuck, Ino?" He furiously snapped at her, his eyes boring keenly into hers. "When were you going to tell us? Is that the reason you vanished and disappeared from us without even saying a word?"

She took it all in as the man in front of her glared anger towards her. The tears dropped and fell, she was holding on to the last of her sanity.

"It's mine alone to tell, Shikamaru." She finally replied with little strength she could muster.

"Well, certainly you are wrong." He glowered.

Then she saw it again her reflection against him. He was the window. She was crippled and slow. She looks defeated and scared.

Shikamaru shook his head. He gazed at her deeply, his eyes piercing through her veil. It was frustrations the same emotion that she felt, it was being mirrored by him once more.

"The list was bullshit, Ino."

"It's the only thing I have now."

"Do you think this is all a fucking game?" He snapped at her and she backed off.

"No..."

"You are going back to the hospital." His voice was hard and final.

She looked up, scared and confused with his tone. "I was asking for your help on my list not advice for my fucking dwindling life." She finally yelled at him, her voice reverberating in the now empty cafe.

Shikamaru stood still for a moment before he began to walk away.

"Then find someone else." He replied coldly.

Ino leaned her back and head in her chair, her tears flowing.

It finally started to sink in.

* * *

Sakura tiptoed noiselessly, her path to the bed, very careful that she won't wake up her blonde blue eyed boyfriend. She peeked at the clock and it was after midnight. It has been a long day for her, her shift at the hospital, her additional trainings with Tsunade, the head doctor and the lingering anxiety that she felt for her missing best friend had taken its toll on her today.

All she wanted to do for the moment was to lie down and sleep as long as she can.

She took out her robe and slipped as quietly as possible on the bed. After leaving a quick kiss on Naruto's forehead, she carefully laid down beside him. Naruto stirred a little long enough to put an arm around her. She let out a soft sigh, as she snuggled deep inside his embrace. His warmth and familiarity was hushing her closer to her desired slumber.

Her eyes blinked a couple more times; before she felt her eyes drop and sleep finally overtook her.

The sudden ring of her cell phone, jostled her wide awake. She sat up suddenly and Naruto stirred for a moment before moving to his back, falling right back to sleep. Sakura immediately grabbed her phone from the bedside table, curious about who would be calling her this late at night. She looked at her phone and was surprised it was her blonde best friend.

She hurriedly answered, "Ino?"

All she can hear in the background was a sobbing and sniffling sound. Her concern grew as she waited for her to speak.

"… Sakura…"


	3. Around

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto._

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers (__**JustAnOrdinaryReader, Shikainoisthebest, Guest, zielavienaz96, shikaino and The Clawed Butterfly**__). As well to the follows and favorites. _

_Sorry for not updating faster, this story is always my least priority to update since I have a lot, but that doesn't mean that I won't update it. I really am enjoying writing this and I think this is one of my favorite to write. _

_Also, for the people that are worried for this story, __**don't worry I am a sucker for happy endings.**_

_Song inspiration: Come back down by Lifehouse_

…

Shikamaru, for the second time that night, parked his black motorcycle on the side of an empty street. The moon had been already higher up the sky and the sky was littered of stars. He doesn't even need to glance at his watch to know that it was past midnight. The street that he was on was quiet as most people retired for the night and were already deep in sleep.

He suddenly wished he too can be one of them, enjoying a peaceful slumber. He just can't seem to erase the memory of that night no matter how he tried. Remembering what transpired just hours ago, he knew he can never again feel calm enough to sleep.

Walking towards the direction of the last yellow house in the street, his steps were heavy and slow the steps of a defeated man. Few lighted posts were illuminating him and he sauntered over the house not caring about the disturbance he made. He travelled to the only place where he knew he can think. His mind was already spinning with so many emotions, he felt himself go numb.

Damn, troublesome woman.

He was coming back down from a high, with all that happened earlier that evening.

He stopped right at the door step of the house. He sat down, or better yet, he sank deep down the step, entirely drained and tired. Tilting his head back, he looked up at the sky that was full of stars. The night sky was clear enough that they fill almost all the empty spaces in between, shining and twinkling back at him. She had always loved star gazing just as much as he enjoyed watching the clouds. Those blinking lights clearly reminded him of her.

He reached deep down his jacket for his cigarette pack. Lighting one of the stick, he inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine linger on to dull his senses.

Recalling what happened with the troublesome blonde earlier the night, he cursed. This time it came out almost as a scream to let out all of his frustrations. He should have minded the people living inside the house, but he doesn't care. They will eventually understand him if they knew anyway.

He had already realized his mistake, the moment he left her in the cafe. But then again, he was also half hoping that what she told him about her was all part of big joke that she made. That she was going to come after him and laugh, tease and inform him that it was all a big joke. And he would smirk and be mad and angry for making him consider it.

Only she didn't come, and he was half insane driving anywhere, where he couldn't think back. The stake that impaled his heart, once she revealed to him her ailment never left. It stuck deep down within his core, it stung and hurt and he knew it will be always be there forever. He never can breathe properly again if she left.

Her words echoed again in his head...

_"Well... I have..." She closed her eyes and clamped her hands together. "... Am not well." She opened her eyes and continued, her eyes darting anywhere but with him. "It's been going on for more than a year now. So, I had been going to a special doctor for treatment."_

"_It was not going on well and…" She paused, taking a deep breath once again._

_"I haven't told anyone yet, but I had the latest result yesterday and... I just figured that I will need a list, right... So just in case..." She tried to fight the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes. "I know it's childish, but I read about it and saw it in a movie once..._

He threw his cigarette on the floor and lighted another one.

He cursed her again and he cursed and cursed her because she was asking him to assist her with her troublesome list when she should have been fighting for her life. It was already going on for more than a year and she did not told him. She vanished from him never letting him in on her life. Not even informing him on the happenings in her life.

Doesn't she know that he will be there for her?

They were friends, best friends even, scratched that there were deeper emotions running between them that they haven't even touched.

She is so troublesome.

She is too selfish... She is self-absorbed! She is excruciating!

What was he to her anyway? She is an important enough person in his life that he knew she is supposed to tell him everything. Wasn't he important enough to her?

Doesn't she even care?

Was she that willing to die?

"Fuck!"

He hollered out loud, putting both his hands on his head, shutting his eyes and squeezing his head tighter and tighter, to make him somehow wake up from this nightmare that he was in.

The front door of the house suddenly opened and he felt the person sit down beside him in the steps.

"Here."

Shikamaru looked up and he saw his other best friend, good old Chouji, who offered him a bottle of beer.

He should at least straighten himself but none the less he accepted. His back still slouched down; he glanced at the large man beside him and observed him quietly as he drink from his own bottle of beer.

"Thanks." He mumbled and drank from the bottle, almost emptying all of its content.

Chouji gave him a warm smile, his eyes were forever kind and Shikamaru now knew why he went there and not somewhere else. His best friend was someone that can understand and mute his muddled emotions.

"There are just two people that can make you feel that agitated. So who was it this time? Temari or your mom?"

He looked at his friend, baffled.

"Scratch that, there is only one person that can make you feel that frustrated." Chouji continued his eyes twinkling with hidden laughter.

"Who?"

Shikamaru simply had to ask when he knew they both knew the answer to that question.

"Ino."

Shikamaru gave his friend a small smile, he cannot deny that.

Deeply inhaling the dark cigarette smoke until the long stick became just a small bud, they remained silent for a while. He then threw the bud on the floor.

"I saw her, tonight." He quietly informed Chouji and he looked up at the stars, again.

"Did you, really?" Chouji asked his voice doesn't even need to conceal the excitement the man felt. Shikamaru knew that he wasn't the sole one that missed the troublesome woman. "How is she?"

She's dying... he replied bitterly. From time to time that evening he wished he was also blinded.

Then again, he believed her when she told him that it was hers alone to tell, so he only shrugged and remained silent.

"Why did you meet her?" Chouji asked him curiously. Shikamaru recognized that he was also eager to receive news about their friend.

He decided to answer Chouji, but not revealing all what transpired earlier that evening. "She asked me to help her with her troublesome list." He replied, feigning nonchalance in his voice.

"Oh, that's all?" Chouji replied, raising an eye to him.

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"I said no."

Chouji chuckled. "Figures. I bet she is mad."

"I don't know. I left before she said anything." He admitted, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving her alone in the cafe again.

"You know, you'll eventually do it right?" Chouji smirked, he knew his weakness, which he can never say no nor never can deny her.

Somehow, someway he always came back to her.

It took a while for him to reply but thanks to his best friend he was able to be calm again and when he is calm, he can think more clearly.

"...Yeah." He finally replied.

She is still here. There is still time. A plan, he can come up with a plan...

Chouji pointed to his jacket pocket. "Then call her immediately. She won't kill you yet if you call her now."

Finally, after all what happened tonight he was able to find a kinder of fire. It was just a small flame but he will take care of it. His mouth curved upwards in a small smile, taking in stride Chouji's reminder.

Standing up, he brushed his pants and put both his hands in his pockets. It really was a good idea that he came here, he felt a renewed vigor within him and it was something for a lazy man like him.

In his mind, there is still time...

Glancing at the sky, he took notice that the night still hasn't left, the sun was still taking its time to rise.

"Troublesome, but I guess you are right."

Chouji chuckled watching him; rarely had he seen Shikamaru so determined. "Go talk to her, then." Waving his hand and ushering him out of his house. "Tell her, I missed her and to see me soon."

The genius nodded and started walking away with renewed steps of determination.

It was time to move on; he won't be the one letting her go...

He will definitely be there for her.

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok, Ino?" The platinum blonde heard her best friend ask her. She turned to her and saw Sakura looking at her with a worried look in her face.

"Yeah…"

She slowly nodded her head at her as she ambled towards the sofa in the living room. After Shikamaru left her at the coffee shop and with the news that she received today, she really doesn't want to be alone. This was the reason that she had called Sakura and asked her if she could stay over for the night at her place. Ino drove towards Sakura's flat she shared with her blond boyfriend right away.

Her best friend opened the door for her.

The memories of the night she can't erase. She started to feel the emptiness of it all.

She glanced at the wall clock it reads exactly 1 am. The night suddenly felt longer. She heaved out a sigh.

Sakura arched her eyebrows as she kept looking at her. If Ino knew better, her best friend was still examining her and if she looked at her expression in a mirror, she had a feeling she will also look at herself the same way. Her eyes were still red from the tears she shed earlier.

She was a mess and she knew it. But then again, it was acceptable for a person to be like this when your life is fading away from you, she thought.

"Ummm... Ino." Sakura walked towards her, biting her lips a sign, Ino knew that she was going to proceed to ask her what occurred tonight.

Ino doesn't want her to know just yet. Not this night.

She breathed in and faked a smile.

"It was nothing, just got into an argument with Shikamaru."

It wasn't a complete lie, after all.

"Oh." Sakura puts her hand on her temple and shook her head. Her forehead puckered as she tried to believe her. "So, what happened to the lazy idiot? Did he finally come to his senses? Was that Temari bitch threatening you again?' She demanded, putting her hands on her slim waist.

It made her smile; there was no way her best friend hasn't figured it out yet that something was off. Sakura is really smart; she was a dainty bud that bloomed into a beautiful flower as they grew. It made her feel warm inside that she was not yet pressuring her to say it.

"As if, that woman can do nothing to me." She rolled her eyes, agreeing with her.

Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry; I know both of you for a long time that I know right now Shikamaru's already looking for you to apologize." She said with conviction on her part. "He may be lazy, but he'll come around."

"Yeah, I know." Ino answered, because she believed her words.

Maybe tonight was her mistake too. She shouldn't have just come out and say it to him. Or forced upon him to help her accomplished the nearly impossible. She knew him well enough that she had wounded him tonight with her revelation.

In some way, he cared for her as much as she cared for him.

"Ino, you can stay in the spare room" Sakura pointed to the room opposite their bedroom. "We'll talk again tom. Take some rest first, Ok?"

"Ok." She watched Sakura leaving the room.

"Um Sakura?" She called stopping her friend from leaving.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thanks again." Ino warmly smiled.

The pink haired woman smiled back at her. "No problem. Don't stay up late and rest well."

"Ok." She answered softly; Sakura disappeared in the hallway, leaving her alone in the living room.

She slumped against the couch and watched the ticking hands of the clock in the wall. It got her curious on why Sakura will have a strawberry shaped clock.

Smirking to herself, her brain wasn't ready to take part yet in sleeping. There were so many scenarios running through her mind right now.

Yet, she knew she was tired.

Then again, what are exactly the thoughts of a person fading away? Does she need to be selfish or should she be needy?

She doesn't know anything. She felt numb and unreal. She felt the emptiness surrounds her.

Her bucket list, what a childish thing to do. Shikamaru was right, it was bullshit.

She shut her eyes slowly and took in the silence, when her phone started vibrating. Looking at it, she saw the name of the single person who strayed on her thoughts right now.

A picture frame flashed with all the thoughts she held inside.

She picked up after his second call.

"Shika..."

"Ino... I..."

"I know."

He sighed. "Where are you?"

"At Sakura's..."

"Wait for me, there."

She could hear the sound of his motorcycle running.

"Huh, why?"

"…"

"Shika?"

Another sigh.

"I don't want you to be alone with what you're going through, troublesome woman."


End file.
